Various types of holders for placards are in common use for many purposes. Some known examples include albums with fixed or looseleaf pages having compartments with clear plastic windows for storing and displaying business cards, trays for holding a card stack or a single card, and shelf or pegboard racks for displaying gift cards at retail locations such as supermarkets and convenience stores. These card holders advantageously organize and effectively present the placards for inspection by the user-consumer. Many existing holders are primarily utilitarian and lack distinctiveness and visually aesthetic attractiveness. Thus, there is a need for a placard holder that enables distinctive display of a card with visually pleasing aesthetic effect.